The EX Files
by EXNativo
Summary: A series of unrelated, prompted one-shots, all of varying genres and focusing on different characters. Latest: Only a demon can survive in the shadows.
1. Shift - Cyborg - Humour

This will be an on-going series of unrelated one-shots, all of which are going to be written from prompts I receive. If you want to give me a prompt, just PM it to me or leave it in a review. If you really want to, check out my profile for more info on it.

Genres will vary, though humour will most likely be more common than anything else.

Other than that, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I'm probably going to get into the hundreds here with these one-shots, so I'll say it now and it will count for every single thing that is uploaded into this 'story'. I do not own Teen Titans, I will never own Teen Titans, and the fact that I have to say that actually makes me question the intelligence of whoever needed to be told that.**

**XxX**

#1

**~Shift~**

Prompt:** Awed, Cyborg**

Prompt by: **Gravitygrape**, on Tumblr.

They didn't understand.

To them, she was just a vehicle. A means of transportation.

To them, she was expendable. Any scratch could be painted over, any damaged part being easily replaceable.

To them, she was just a car.

To him, she was his baby.

So who was this _asshole_, who dared to have audacity to suggest that his pitiful bucket of bolts could even hope to stand up to the might of his legendary T-Car?

"Behold, the champion of the racetrack!" The lanky human screeched, his comically pencil-thin arms making even Beast Boy look buff. "ADONIS!"

Ah.

"Dude, why are we even here?" Beast Boy complained from the passenger seat, earning a petrifying glare from Cyborg for his trouble.

"We're here so I can pay for most of the things I need to properly fix all the damage that was done to _my_ baby." Cyborg growled, ignoring Beast Boy's nervous chuckle. "Which, I might add, _you_ caused!"

"I didn't cause-" Beast Boy started, pausing as Cyborg's mechanical eye began glowing a threatening shade of red. "…all of it."

"You shoulda known what would happen if you tried to kiss Rae again." Cyborg grunted, rolling up the window in an attempt to block out the annoying villains banter from the starting line. "You're lucky she threw you through the wall before causing something important like the engine to screw up."

"So you lost a couple of doors from your car! So what?" Beast Boy whined, not noticing Cyborg's grip tighten on the steering wheel. "I almost drowned!"

"You turned into a fish and started crying." Cyborg replied gruffly, his mechanical fingers beginning to leave dents on the circular contraption before him.

"Whatever." Beast Boy scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. "And I totally wasn't crying."

"Right, that was just all the sea water coming out of your eyes." Cyborg muttered sarcastically, releasing his grip somewhat on the steering wheel. "Is this race ever gonna get started?"

"If you listened to me and gone hero on him," Beast Boy reprimanded, gesturing towards the still bragging Adonis, whom was situated directly behind the finish line, the engine of his shiny sport's car idling gently, "we could have already gone by now."

"Then they would have just cancelled the race, which would leave me with no money to buy what I need." Cyborg stated, raising an eyebrow at the green man beside him. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy admitted, glancing at the spectators through his window, many of whom were holding signs of various designs. "But I think I may consider leaving if something doesn't happen soon."

As if on cue, the lights above the starting line began lighting up, row after row illuminating in a deep orange. Subconsciously, Cyborg's grip on the steering wheel tightened once again, Beast Boy leaning forward slightly as the electricity drew closer and closer to green.

Without warning, a loud yell sounded from the front of the racing pack, a huge dust cloud being kicked up as Adonis' car peeled away from the rest. Accelerating away, he rolled his window down, reaching towards the sun with his middle finger raised at all those behind him.

"Looks like we're ditching the rules!" Beast Boy cheered a little too happily, clicking his seatbelt into place. "Cy, go!"

The T-Car remained completely still, the grumbling engine providing a brilliant substitution for a chirping cricket.

"Uh, Cy?" Beast Boy ventured, turning towards his mechanical companion. Cyborg's eyes were wider than Beast Boy had ever seen, small drops of drool escaping from his gaping mouth as he stared out the windscreen.

"So…fast…that shine…beautiful…" He mumbled to himself, his eyes glued to a swiftly moving object in front of them.

Following his friend's sights, Beast Boy leaned over, struggling to see through the dust cloud that every other competitor had left in their desperate attempts to chase after first place.

There, ahead of them all, was a bright yellow sports car, the driver appearing to be laughing hysterically as he screamed insults to every driver behind him.

"Cyborg! People are watching, let's go!" Beast Boy said nervously, shaking his friend by the shoulder. Cyborg remained still, his human eye glazing over as his mechanical one zoomed in on the car, in order to get a better look at it.

"So perfect…want it…" He muttered to himself, completely oblivious to the many food items that were currently being thrown at his pride and joy.

Beast Boy groaned, sinking lower into his seat as a half-eaten hot-dog slammed against his window, leaving behind a greasy smear as it splattered to the ground.

Somehow, he knew that he was going to be the one copping the blame for this one.

**XxX**

Remember, I could be writing your prompt next. All you have to do is get it to me.

As for the name, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist.

Till next chapter!

Peace!

_**X**_


	2. Eternity - Raven - Tragedy

Yes, this used to be just a normal one-shot. But, now it's going to be a continuous thing. As said in the summary, all of these stories will be completely unrelated. Also, updates will be haphazard to say the least. I'm still going to focus on Pausing The Flow, this will just be something I'll be doing on the side whenever I feel like it.

Hope that will clear up any confusion.

**XxX**

#2

**~Eternity~**

Prompt: **Lost, Raven**

Prompt by: **Guest**

It was cold, yet so hot that a single touch could melt through to the bone.

It was dark, yet there was enough light to watch as the shadows danced across the cavern walls around her.

It was familiar, yet so strangely alien at the same time.

It was where she belonged. It was supposed to be her sanctuary.

Yet she, like many others, referred to this place as Hell.

Her body hurt, that much was obvious. The way her small form would hobble from step to step, never staying still for too long for fear of collapsing. The way her dry lips hung open, her eyes darting side to side in a desperate search for water. The way her stomach growled, with such intensity that it made her chest ache as the vibrations played across her bones.

She didn't understand.

She'd followed through with the destiny that had been laid out for her. She'd become the portal, though she'd protected her friends from its effects.

She'd allowed her father access to the mortal realm.

Was she dead? Had she been sentenced to an eternity in suffering for her crimes?

It was what she deserved, after all. Despite all the lives she had saved during her time with the Titans, those pitiful numbers would never stand up to the destruction she would cause.

The universe didn't care about feelings. The afterlife didn't care about feelings. Trigon certainly didn't care about feelings.

She could feel the tears, threatening to escape as more water began to build up within the corners of her eyes.

No. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give her creator the satisfaction of knowing just how far he'd made her fall.

The shadows around her had become more lively, the negative energy within the space beginning to swirl. Dark clouds were ripped apart overhead, red electricity crackling as light began to flood the valley where she stood.

He was calling his army.

She never heard the gasp that had escaped her lips, nor felt the way every little bit of heat within her was suddenly replaced with a lump of pure ice.

His mind was like a beacon, the only living thing within a sea of the inanimate. Irritation was first and foremost, closely followed by a bloodthirsty malice, the intensity of which caused a shiver to course through her spine unbidden.

There were others there. Even from this distance in her powerless state, she could almost feel their panic, as they struggled against whatever emotionless entities they were combating against.

Three people, all fighting against the devil himself.

There was supposed to be four.

The liquid had escaped her eyes before she could even think t o stop it, a small whimper rising in her throat.

Had one of her friends already fallen? There was absolutely no possibility that they had fled, not when the others were all battling for every life in the universe.

A sharp pain had erupted within her knees, but she didn't care. She had already sunk to the floor, her white cloak falling around her as small droplets of blood began to seep from the scratches on her legs.

One of her friends was gone, and it was all her fault.

She'd thought they would have a chance. She'd protected them from the calamitous event that had felled the rest of the planet.

What was the point? She'd known what he had planned to do, once he'd arrived in this universe!

Tears were now running down her cheeks, splashing gently to the ground as she hugged her knees to her chest.

In one foolish gesture, she'd doomed her friends to slow and painful deaths. The ones she cared for the most, their lives being extinguished excruciatingly slowly, as punishment for even thinking they could defy destiny.

They would be the only ones on the planet to suffer.

She didn't hear the loud grunts echoing in the distance, nor did she see her father's soldiers looking down on her from above, quivering in silent laughter as the small, cloaked child wept.

The floor was cold, yet warm enough to feel as though it were scorching her skin. It was uncomfortable, and it was dark.

There was no use complaining about it, though.

She was trapped, locked within a prison of her own choosing whilst everyone close to her met their ends.

She was where she belonged. She was home.

And like it or not, she was going to be there forever.

**XxX**

Any prompt received will be greatly appreciated.

Till next chapter!

Peace!

_**X**__  
_


	3. Present - RobStar - Romance

RobStar? Robstar.

Very short. Drabble, pretty much. Enjoy!

**XxX**

#3

**~Present~**

Prompt:** He likes her?**

Prompt by:** Cleoarrow**

He likes her?

You seriously haven't noticed? Haven't you been paying attention? Then again I don't blame you, that mother-ship up there looks really cool…

Of course he likes her. Anyone paying attention, Hell, even those who weren't would have seen it.

From the second she crash landed in his new city. Every blow leaving yet another bruise on his body. What had passed through her eyes, as those handcuffs had dented the ground.

He's fighting,_ so hard_, for the freedom that has been threatened. He doesn't even know her. Nor how much of a threat she could be, if she were looking to injure.

Hopefully he's right. Hopefully they'll get lucky.

If they could see the track record of decisions he's destined to make, they probably wouldn't be putting so much faith in him right now.

It isn't as though she doesn't reciprocate. Living in the same tower as he, sharing space in every aspect of their lives would only serve to confirm later on. The feelings she had felt the second he'd taken away the restraints of her past had been all but certain.

She hailed from Tamaran. She was a warrior. She knew what her feelings meant, of what she wanted from them.

What they would evolve into.

Yes, right now he likes her. He wants to save her. He wants for her to stay by his side.

If he knew what he was looking for, he could turn around right now and find that she loves him.

**XxX**

Deposit unto me your prompt. You know you wanna. In a review will suffice.

Later .o/

_**X**_


	4. Underestimated - Beast Boy - Humour

Two in one day? For me it is, so yep. Enjoy it.

Took some liberties with this one, for the sake of the lols.

**XxX**

#4

**~Underestimated~**

Prompt:**Underestimated, Beast Boy**

Prompt by:** Dis-Appearing Writer**

He couldn't help it. The feeling welling up within his chest, causing the muscles of his face to twitch ever so slightly as the flames assaulted the ground around his feet.

He felt insulted. Disparaged. _Denigrated_. As well as many other big words that he may or may not have known the meaning of.

What? Was he not worthy of a foe that was good for anything except an easy pun or a joke about tentacles? Did the Brotherhood of Evil really think so lowly of him?

Ooh, robots, scary. What was this, a training course? What did they think he was, some sort of novice without immediate access to explosives? Damn well disrespectful old crones…

If only they could see him now. Standing in the middle of an explosion, _that he set off willingly_. Maybe he should move away soon, the fire was beginning to get a little close.

He could see why they would do something so belittling to him. They used to be pretty tight, granted that was normally a trap designed to squeeze the life out of him. Even so, every time they'd seen him up until he was totally going to enter their base in an awesome detonation of super heroic skill, he'd been nothing but a little kid.

Sheesh. Didn't they follow him on Instagram? Them selfies were about one-fifty percent man, thank you very much. As well as at least two-seventy percent awesome.

That was a lot of percents, if he did say so himself. Alrighty, getting a little hot here…

Wait. Why did the T-Ship have a self-destruct feature in the first place? And who in their right mind had entrusted it to _him_?

The detonator felt comfortable in his hand. There really was nothing like the early morning embers that used to be his enemy, floating away in the breeze.

It smelt like victory.

And charred metal. Stank of the stuff.

It was_ glorious_.

He really should be going soon. There was supposedly a super duper secret Titan hangout somewhere in the jungle, with a ridiculously conspicuous metal opening, as well as one of the most well known logos in the entire world plastered plain as day across it for all to see.

Seriously. Was this place uninhabited? Any human even slightly prepared to enter a jungle would have found this thing. How many people had Robin been forced to pay off to keep this a secret?

Robin. His leader had been captured, his teammates now with no possible way of interacting with him. Were they still free?

Well, even if they weren't, then he'd just find the Brotherhood base and free them. It was that simple. the Brotherhood would lose, and look like idiots for sending a glorified human organ and a group of toy soldiers against a seasoned super hero.

Wasn't one of them literally a brain in a jar? Shouldn't this group be smart?

An animal with a gun, a brain in a container that could be broken with a one story fall, a…slime? shapeshifter? …thingy woman, and a man whose hip would snap if someone sneezed in his general direction.

Oh, gee, wow. Terrifying. Almost as terrifying as the_ explosion he'd set off around himself._

Really now, how had no-one succeeded in capturing them?

**XxX**

I hope you got at least some entertainment out of this. It kind of helped, writing this after a shitty day.

Same routine: Got a prompt, fling it over, it gets added to the queue. Boom, story.

Later .o/

_**X**_


	5. Shadows - BBRae - Angst

Another one for the pile!

**XxX**

#5

**~Shadows~**

Prompt: **Over my dead body!**

Prompt by: **Anonymous, over on Tumblr**

Nobody could tell you what resides in the darkness. Many can ask. Some will try to discern what lies within the shadows from the safety of the light. Fewer still will venture forward in the pursuit of answers.

They don't come back. Only their bodies, devoid of life and soul, will be found later, opposing what light can still be found in this world.

What sort of demons lurk in the darkness? What twisted beings, with the means to corrupt all that is touched, thrive in those sections that are eclipsed by life?

"Move it, pipsqueak."

Danger hunts for you in the darkness. Following the bright spark that ignites your soul like a lighthouse. If you want to return from the darkness, you have to be strong. Powerful.

The inner light must burn harsher than the sun could ever hope to achieve. Too hot for the glacial hands of the demons to touch. Light enough to prevent it slowing you down, heavy enough to anchor you to reality.

A low growl echoes through what is left of a devastated cathedral, washing over a puddle of crimson liquid and purple fabric. A gray body lays still, hands flickering with the barest of white glows.

If you're strong, you venture into the darkness. If you're not alone, you protect those adventuring beside you.

You battle the demons. Guard those who can't fight for themselves.

Because you're the only one who can.

"You think you're a match for the new-and-improved Adonis?"

There is a limit to the demons. A cap to their numbers. You'll only ever come across the strongest ones.

Because those who are weak can't survive the darkness.

Green and black rise in unison, red clinging to thin arms and stomach. He is shaking, hairs sprouting around split skin as broken bones reunite and merge. Rubble, from what used to be a wall beside him, shifts ever so slightly from their resting position as his body begins to grow.

Demons never fight fair. Trickery, deceit, lies. You need to be smart to survive the shadows; need to be able to spot the traps that have been laid by those traversing forbidden lands.

If you allow yourself the luxury of a lowered guard, you will die in the darkness.

Machinery creaks and crumbles as hairs erupt from previously smooth skin. A smirk filled with more malice than the darkness itself spreads across a face of evil, leaping forth to engage his brethren in what could easily become life or death.

Darkness is everywhere. Those who wander the darkness in a pursuit of power sooner devolve into nothing but a shadow.

If your heart can not pull you back in time, you will become a demon. A hazard to the lives of those around you, a body missing its soul and a soul missing its life-force.

Some are born with the darkness already within their heart. And some defy those who have no faith and battle what evil exists within themselves.

All beings have a heart. There is no indication to how heavy that heart may be.

One last look is all the green Beast gives to the comrade lying behind him, before engaging in the familiar struggle with yet another demon from the darkness.

If one who is traveling with you is struck down in the darkness, you protect them with both body and soul. You defend your friends, you combat against whatever crosses your path. You do not have time to ask questions, you don't get the opportunity to offer a second chance.

If those you love fall within the shadows, you do absolutely everything you can to get them out.

The demons don't defend their own. The demons attack, they will drag anyone who threatens their existence to an early grave.

Yet, that doesn't matter.

You fight until you can no longer move your limbs. You kick when you lose your arms, and bite when you can no longer walk. You don't stop, even if breathing causes you to scream out in agony.

For you are a hero. And the only way a hero will let a demon to their loved ones is over their own dead body.

**XxX**

Deliver thou prompts unto me! Pls.

Later .o/

**_X_**


End file.
